


Instant

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2011 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Percy is gay, Gen, Homophobic Attack, No relationship stated, Sad, Warning for gun use, blood and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: The magical world is a wonderful place, but magic is not infallible and not all wizards are invincible.





	

_launch: in·stant, in-stuhnt_  
   /ˈɪnstənt/ /lɔntʃ, lɑntʃ/  
––noun  
an infinitesimal or very short space of time; a moment: They arrived not an instant too soon. 

  
  
In many ways, the Magical World had advanced in ways Muggles could never dream of. The power of flight, the possibility of invisibility, lotions and potions to cure ills Muggles spend months and years recovering from, and apparition. Muggles would probably call it teleportation, but that's why Muggles are called Muggles.   
  
It's a marvelous way in which Wizards can get from point A to point B in a second. It is instant. It can cause some horrific accidents if not used responsibly, but it can be the best thing the Wizarding World ever thought of. Muggles didn't have it, or anything resembling it.  
  
But when Mr Percy Weasley, the newest Minister of Magic, the youngest in 200 years even, was shot by a Muggle in the Muggle part of London, for coming out of the side alley of a gay bar, even apparating didn't seem quick enough.  
  
The first thing Percy registered was the blood. There was so much blood. Then he realised it was coming from him, _spilling_ out of him, onto his clothes, soaking his Muggle attire and pooling on the floor. Then came the pain.  
  
He was in agony. He'd not felt such pain before, even when Fred and George had given him a Wheezes Puff Ball "accidentally" instead of a vol-au-vent, and his whole body stretched, puffed up and popped until he resembled something like a giant, puffy, football. And the only reason he even knew what a football was, was because of his father's enthusiasm for all things Muggle. He didn't see the appeal himself, he was too much of a _quidditch man_.   
  
But this, this banging wand thing had caused him blinding pain. He tried to stay focused, tried to think of how he could help himself; _Was there a spell he could use to counteract this? Was it even a spell used on him?_ and lastly _Why isn't anyone helping me?_  
  
He couldn't move. He felt light headed though the rest of him felt like lead and he was quickly becoming very tired. His eyes were blurring up, and his mind was too foggy to think.  
  
The last thing he heard before succumbing to unconsciousness was a POP, and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed, was dark brown hair atop of the head of the man who was hovering over him.  
  
If the brown haired man said something, he didn't hear it.


End file.
